1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to personal computers having field programmable gate arrays.
2. Background Art
Monitorability, diagnosability, and repairability of personal computers play an important role in maintaining the reliable and efficient operation of mobile personal computers used in rugged environments. Mobile computers used in extreme temperature and/or extreme geography environments may not operate under the same operating parameters as a conventional computer and have more opportunities for problems and malfunctions than a conventional desktop or even laptop computer, and are typically in locations where repair facilities and technicians are hard to come by. Improved methods and systems for efficiently monitoring, diagnosing and repairing mobile computers used in rugged environments are needed.